Proper Apology
by Seira19
Summary: Oh-no, Byakuya have miss a romantic dinner with Rukia, what worse is today is Rukia special day, her birthday. So what Byakuya going to do? Show her his proper apology of course. My present for Rukia's birthday. LEMON.


**Hello all this is my first one-shot and my second Byaruki fic. Also this is my first time writing lemon so, I hope it not to suck ^-^. **

**I make this fic as the Birthday's gift for Rukia. Yay, Happy Birthday Rukia! I hope you can be together with Byakuya and have a happy live.**

**Sorry for grammar mistake and error spelling, happy reading and enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: No, Bleach is not mine.**

* * *

Rukia was humming happily while arranging the roses on the crystal vase on the table. She then lit the candles while the servant help her arranging the plate, spoon and fork on the table. She looks at the table setting, checking the tablecloth and smile. Perfect! She exclaimed happily. She looks at her reflection at the glass window of the dinning room. She neat her hair and kimono a little make it look presentable. She then look up at the clock hanging a cross the room, ten minutes left before Byakuya home.

"Thank you. You all can leave now." Rukia said to the servants smiling and look satisfied. All the servants that were helping her are bowing to her than take their leave. Then Rukia sit on the chair, smiling and waiting for Byakuya.

One hour later…

One of the servants is coming to the dinning room. She bowing to Rukia and said. "I'm sorry Rukia-Sama but, Byakuya-Sama said that he can't be able to accompany you for dinner tonight." The servant is informing Rukia."Oh, and he give this massage for you." The servant gave Rukia the folded paper and Rukia snap it from her hand.

'_Rukia, sorry I can't have dinner with you. There's an important reports for sou-taichou that have to be done immediately. I know I already promise you, but I'm sorry I have to cancel the dinner. Byakuya'_

Rukia sighing after finish reading the note.' Not again'.

-Flashback-

_2 days ago….._

_Rukia is delivering reports that Ukitake-taichou gave to her to 6__th__ division and Rukia happily take the task. She is always happy if her taichou ask her to do something that has some connection with 6__th__ division. Yes, 6__th__ division, Byakuya's squad._

_Rukia knock softly to Byakuya's office door when she reaches his office. She never waits for his answer and always gets in to his office after knocking the door. _

"_Rukia.". He looked at her from his work and greeted her._

_Rukia walk to his desk and said, "I bring a report from Ukitake-taichou, here you go." She gave the report to him with a smile._

"_Thank you, Rukia." He thanked her and get back to working his work._

_Rukia just frowned when she see Byakuya thanked her and get back to his work. _

"_Byakuya.", she said called his name softly._

"_Hn."_

"_Can you spare your time for dinner 2 days from now? It's been a while since we had dinner together." she asked him._

"_Sure."_

"_Byakuya?, she called him again to make sure._

_Byakuya looked up to her, "Yes Rukia, dinner, 2 days from now."_

"_I'll be waiting you, Byakuya." .Feeling much happy she's smiling and takes her leave from Byakuya's office._

-End of Flashback-

Rukia have been waiting for Byakuya for one hour to have dinner together. She's already wearing her best kimono, told the chef of kuchiki household to prepare Byakuya's and her favorite food, have the best wine on the table decorate whit candles and roses. Yes, her perfect plan for romantic dinner. Well not usual romantic dinner, but it's supposed to be special dinner because today is her birthday. Rukia wonder if Byakuya forgot her birthday. She already told Byakuya from two days ago, but now looks like her plan is a complete fail. How stupid, Rukia feel like crying.

So she rose from her seat without touching the dinner, and left to the bedroom.

* * *

Byakuya sat on the table in his office, finished the reports while skimming the papers before him on his desk. He already sat in there for hours and there are still a lot of papers that have to be done. There is no one in his office to help him and his fuku-taicho already left hours ago but he doubt that Renji will help him, Renji is always suck with paperwork so Byakuya is the one who always work the 6th division work. Byakuya stare at the mount-pile documents and let out a frustrated sigh.

'Rukia must be mad at me.' He's been so busy these last few weeks and didn't have much time to spend with Rukia. Heck, he doesn't even remember spending time with her for the last few weeks. He knows what Rukia planning for tonight and he was looking forward for it. But when he already prepare for leave to home and have dinner with Rukia this evening the hell butterfly come to his office from sou-taichou, he demand the report of the hollows attack at south rukongai to be done immediately. So Byakuya have to cancel his leave and start working the report.

Byakuya glanced at the clock at the wall. 'Damn' He's already late for 2 hours because of this damn report. He stops writing for a moment and opened his drawer. He takes of a beautiful red velvet box. He opened the box and takes the beautiful diamond pendant shape like blooming sakura flower from inside the box. A pendant that he has ordering to make from one month ago for Rukia's birthday present. He was supposed to give it to her tonight. He put back the pendant and sighed deeply.

'Damn that old-man!'Byakuya thought furiously while finishing the reports. He had to force himself to concentrate finishing the report.

* * *

It was already very late when Byakuya finished the reports. He called one of his subordinate and asked him to delivery the report to 1st division. He then leaves his office and start heading home.

A servant welcoming him when he reaches the Kuchiki-mansion but he just ignore the servant and quickly go to the dinning room. He walks past a few corridors and go inside the dinning room. No Rukia. Of course, how stupid. He then looks at the dinning table and feel guilty wash over him. Quickly he leaves and headed to the bedroom, their bedroom.

After he reaches their bedroom he stares at the door for a moment and take a deep breath before slowly and quietly he opened the bedroom door, sliding it carefully. The room is dark with the only light from the moon outside. The light was past trough the window and illuminates the entire room with a gentle light.

Byakuya walk slowly to the bed and saw his Rukia curling there hugging the pillow. He then sat on the bed-edge and reaches his hand to caress her soft cheek. He felt guilty all over again when he felt her cheek damp because of tears. She has been crying. He then bend down and whisper slowly to her ear, "Rukia, I'm so sorry for broke my promise. Forgive me." Then he kisses her lips softly.

"Byakuya?" Rukia stirred. Then slowly she opened her eyes and saw him smiling at her.

"I'm sorry for waking you up, my love." Byakuya said, still caressing her cheek.

Rukia silent still, she didn't answer him for she was still mad at him.

"I'm sorry Rukia, please forgive me".

Rukia sighed hearing his apology. She can stay mad with him for too long. She already forgave him.

"I miss you, Byakuya." Rukia said softly.

"I know and I miss you too." Byakuya said with a tender smile on his face.

Byakuya take both Rukia hand and gave a kiss to each hand while staring longingly at her. Then he kiss her lips softly and slowly, Rukia kiss him back while tangled her hand in his soft hair. They broke apart after awhile. Byakuya stare at her deep violet eyes lovingly.

"Rukia, would you allow me to apology properly to you?" He asked huskily nuzzling her delicious neck.

"Well, if you must." she answered him with a smirk.

He smirked back at her. He quickly climbed on top of her. Then he leaned forwards to her, with their face so close they can feel each other's breath. And then he crashed his lips on her with fiery passion. Gently he bit her lower lip, asking for entrance and she opened for him and he immediately slid his tongue into her, tasting her, playing along her own tongue, over the row of her teeth, deepening their kiss, electing a pleasure moan. After a while they broke apart, gasping for air.

He continues kissing her neck and she tilted her head to give him more access. Her hands were on his hair while his were on her hips. He grounding his hips for a measure and she let out another moan. His wandered to her back that to her breast. He then reached her sash that holds her night yukata. He looked at her and Rukia eyes were getting darker glazed with passion, slowly and seductively he untying her sash loosening it and push the rest of her yukata aside.

Her naked body came into view and he smile. He bend a little to whisper to her ear, "No underwear, are you planning to seduce me tonight, Rukia?" he purred seductively.

"Um…." Rukia pouted her lips, for her it's already hard to make a coherent word and put a sentence together. Byakuya smirked seeing her flushed face.

"I'm sorry love; I've been so busy lately and didn't have much time to spend with you." Yes it's feeling like weeks ago since the last time he made love with his beloved Rukia.

He leaned over, flicking his tongue over her right nipple and then quickly over her left, blowing on each of them and on their own accord they turned erect. She moaned loudly. He grinned at hearing her moan. He continue licking her left nipple, sucking it so hard and playfully biting it making her scream his name while his other hand massage her right breast. Then his mouth move lower leaving butterfly kisses on her stomach and dipping and licking her button.

"B-bya…kuya…" Rukia arched her back, then griping and digging his shoulder hard.

He is back kissing her mouth vigorously. The he pushed harder, pinning her tighter to the bed and bit down on the side of her neck, he make sure to leave his mark on her skin. Rukia hands that was digging just a moment ago in his shoulders, slid over his back, nails softly tracing the path she took the way down, until she reached his ass. She grabbed his ass make him growl slightly with pleasure.

"B-byakuya, t-take off your clothes n-now…" Rukia said to him, she looks like forget how to breathe properly.

He smirked at hearing this. Then he stands up beside the bed bowing a little to her and said, "As you wish, My Queen."

Rukia sitting in front of him watching him take off his clothes with lustful eyes. She licked her lips slowly waiting for him while trying to steady her breathing.

Looking at her lustful eyes, Byakuya decide to give her a strip show. He reaches up to his head and remove his kenseikan, drooping it to the floor make his hair loose. He gave her his sexy smile and removes his captain-haori. While licking his lower lip he is untying his sash, throwing it to her playfully. He took off his shihakuso and hakama leaving him only in his white yukata. Slowly he removes the yukata reveal his perfect chiseled chest and toned body. Rukia breath hitched when she saw him only in his underwear, even though this is not their first time, she still feel amazed whit the sight of Byakuya's perfect body. Drooping his underwear to the side, then he is start running his hands to his hard nipple slowly, twirling his finger around. His other hand go down to his stomach making a small circle then going lower and reach his hardened manhood. Once again Rukia forget how to breath properly while her eyes following Byakuya's hands.

Feel like she can't take it anymore Rukia then grabbed Byakuya's manhood with her hands. It took Byakuya with surprise when he feels Rukia's small hand around his hardened member. Byakuya groaned when he felt Rukia licking the tip of his hardened member. Ever so slowly she licked his member from the base to the tip. Byakuya's eyes widened when he felt Rukia engulfed his entire member in her hot mouth. He let out a moan when he felt her sucking him. Then she start massaging his balls and sucking them while gave the tip of his hardened member one swift lick.

Byakuya closed his eyes, enjoyed the feel of Rukia's hot mouth around his member. The sensation rocked his whole body and he can't stop the groan and moan that escape his lips. Then he felt the tip of his hardened member reached the base of her mouth. She continues to massage his ball while sucking hard to his hardened member.

Holding Rukia's head he started thrusting his member inside her mouth. Rukia grazed his member with her teeth teasingly and Byakuya let out another groan as he keeps thrusting to her mouth.

"Rukia….please….." Byakuya touch her shoulder when he felt his orgasm approaching him. But Rukia keep sucking his hardened member while looking at him with devilish eyes. Byakuya was thrusting into her desperately. Rukia sucking him hard and then he came and released his seed inside her waiting mouth. She lapped him clean, licking from the base to his tip. Byakuya panting hard as the orgasm took over him.

"You are so delicious." Rukia said seductively while licking her lips.

Byakuya groaned he pushed Rukia to the bed pinning her with his hard body. Then he kissed her lips passionately. Their tongue meet and he can feel himself in her mouth. He becomes more aroused all over again.

"Rukia, I suppose I am the one that have to show you my proper apology." Byakuya said after they broke their passionate kiss.

"Byakuya, I just show you how I accept your apology." she answered him while tracing her fingers lightly on his hard chest.

"Is that so, Rukia?" Byakuya nuzzled her neck and kiss the mark that he left earlier on her neck. "So can I assume that you forgive me?" He asked her huskily.

"Yes Byakuya, I already forgive you. But, Ah…" Her words were cut effectively when he felt Byakuya's hand touch her inner thigh.

"But what, Rukia?" He keep his hand in her thigh then running his finger to her core that already soaking wet with desire make Rukia moaned his name loudly.

"I...Ah…I-I wont forgive you if y...you s-stop what you are doing r-right now." she finished putting her sentence that was cut before with difficulty.

He looked at her. Her face flushed, her lips swollen from his kiss, her breath erratic, her beautiful violet eyes were clouded with lust and passion she was panting hard. At the moment like this he always thought himself as the luckiest man in the world. Have the most beautiful girl as his wife; all of her belong to his.

"That would be my pleasure, my love. I'll make sure you are going to forgive me." He said before stole another kiss to her open mouth. His hand was massaging her wet core, giving more attention to her clit.

"Bya….Ahhh…." Rukia moaned in delight as her hands clenched on his shoulder

Byakuya then thrust one finger into her and Rukia let out a helpless moan. He set his fingers at a torturing pace, first pumping into her fast, but then slowly, making her beg him to quicken them again. He added a second finger, finding another pace. He earned even louder moans from her.

"Mmm….Byaku…" Rukia pushed her hips down, signaling that she wanted more, that it wasn't enough. He added a third finger, finally, and she let out another whimper.

Then he took his hand and spread her legs open more with both hands so he could take a view of her center. He was rewarded by the sight of her wet core that glistening deliciously. Dipping his head forward he start give a swift lick of her center.

"God…Byaku….ya…" A husky moan escapes her mouth as Byakuya continue licking her. Rukia eyes shut tightly.

Delight hearing her moan Byakuya dive his tongue inside her core, taking as much of her sweet nectar to his mouth, almost drinking all of her essence. Byakuya know she was getting closer to her climax, so he use his thumb to massage her clit while continue sucking her. His other hand holds Rukia hips firmly to keep her in place.

"Byakuya!" Finally she screamed his name louder than before as her orgasm; Byakuya delightfully enjoyed more of her juices, dripping from her core. He stopped for a while, licking her remaining essence from his finger and his mouth.

Rukia opened her glazed eyes, she was panting really hard and her breath ragged.

"Byakuya, I want you inside me now." Rukia said with a whisper on his ear. He groaned at hearing her request. There is no way Byakuya would reject her offer for he was already beyond his limit. He yearned for her and he wanted her so badly now, he was already so hard with desire for her. He kisses her sweet lips while positioning his hardening manhood at her entrance core.

Then slowly Byakuya pushed into her. Rukia's breath hitched in her throat when she felt him filling her. Although they had made love to each other so many times before, Byakuya was still amazed how well they fitted together when he entered her. He groaned deeply as she felt her heat enclosing his member tightly and pulled her body close for a savoring kiss.

Byakuya pulled his entire length once again and buried himself to her in an instant, starting with long strokes, earning torturous moans from both of them. He could see that Rukia was in oblivious of ecstasy as she tosses her heed side to side, stifling moan of pleasure.

"It's sooo…good. Byaku…ya. Aaahhh…God!" she screamed as she tries to meet him with each thrust. One of Byakuya hand comes to squeezing her breast almost painfully while he continues thrusting inside her tight core.

"B-bya…harder…faster, please…" Rukia cried out to him, and then he grabbed his neck and pulled him for a rough passionate kiss.

Byakuya thrust into her harder and deeper than before make Rukia screaming his name loudly over and over again her back arching more. He grunted at hearing her lovely moans for he love it when she screaming his name.

"Byakuya, more!" Rukia screamed as she met his speeding thrust inside her.

Byakuya could feel her walls clenching his member tight as he feels his climax coming. He also feels her body tense up and knew she was ready to explode. Filled with desire to attain his own release now, he moved more and more fast inside her, he can feel Rukia's small hand roaming his back. Then with one final thrust, he released himself inside her filling her with his hot seed, he can hear Rukia's scream as she climax also. He thrust thrice inside her before he pulled out completely from her and collapsed at her side as not to crush her.

They were both trying to slow down their heretic breathing. Then Byakuya turn around and gathered her in his arms. He circled his arm around her petite body. He gave her a short loving kiss on her lips then buried his face in her neck.

"Byakuya."

"Hmm." Byakuya answered still nuzzling at her neck.

"Is this your proper apology for me?" Rukia asked her, her voice already back for normal.

"Yes."

"Well, it's accepted." Byakuya smiled at her at hearing this then he kisses her lips again.

"Do you know what day is today?" Rukia asked him again.

"Hmm, it's Friday, right." He answered her.

"Byakuya." Rukia pouted her cute lips making Byakuya chuckled slightly.

"Rukia, how can I don't know what day is today. Today is my beloved wife's birthday." Byakuya caressed her cheek softly, his eyes gazing lovingly at her.

Rukia smiled at hearing this she was tracing lazy circle on his stomach with her thumb playfully.

"So…" she muttered softly still tracing his stomach.

"So…do you want me to show you my proper way to congratulate your birthday?" Byakuya smirked at her while hovering back on top of her.

Rukia smirked back, "Show me, Byakuya."

-The End-

* * *

**Fufu~ So what do you think? Comment? Review? Constructive critism, please?**

**I already have half chapter written for 'Love me, please!' I will try to update it this weekend.**


End file.
